Escuela para hombres
by Srita. An
Summary: Teniendo como única opción inscribirse a un internado para hombres, decidió tomar el riesgo sabiendo lo difícil que seria. Ahora debe de fingir se un chico, mientras esta rodeada de apuestos muchachos que en ningún momento deben de saber la verdad, y teniendo sumo cuidado de no enamorase de ninguno de ellos. Harem inverso. Resumen temporal ;)
1. I

**Autor: **Srita. An

**A****dvertencias**: Ooc, AU.

**Di****sclaimer:** Todo es de ChiNoMiko

* * *

><p><strong>Escuela para hombres.<strong>

**I**

—Di-disculpe, este es el 10-K —El muchacho era pequeño, apenas 1,63. Con el cabello disparejo y alborotado hasta las orejas de color negro y ojos de muñeco, grandes y brillosos.

—No, lárgate.

—Pero he visto la placa en la puerta—Su voz era suave, demasiado afeminada para ser la de un hombre, pero demasiado rasposa para la de una mujer.

— ¿Entonces para que preguntas idiota?—Era una pregunta, sin embargo estaba llena de afirmación y sarcasmo. Él pelinegro permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta, nervioso hasta las orejas y con maletas a los costados; la directora le había indicado el numero de edificio que ocuparía, junto con el resto de los alumnos de su grado, y amablemente, a base de gritos, le dijo que se marchara a instalarse porque tenía problemas con un tal Riri.

Él había dudado unos segundos, inseguro de que hacer y sobre todo inquieto por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

—Hola soy tu nuevo compañero— Dijo firme, no podría flanquear, después de todo ahora era un chico. Su compañero frunció el ceño, tenía el cabello rojo, le sacaba al menos una cabeza, y sus ojos eran cuchillas.

—Por el momento. La vieja y yo habíamos acordado que no necesitaba un compañero, así que no te acomodes— Y después salió de la habitación, empujándolo bruscamente con el hombro.

Él suspiro, las cosas serian en verdad complicadas a partir de ese momento. Pero ¿cómo había terminado en Sweet Amoris? Que por cierto vaya nombrecillo para un internado de hombres.

Para empezar ni siquiera era un chico, era un chica, mujer, niña, fémina, como osaran llamarle; la cosa era que tenia pechos y ovarios, los cuales deberían de ser más que suficientes para entender que no podía asistir a un colegio para hombres.

¡Pero no!, tenía que ser la loca de su tía Agatha su tutora, solo a sus queridísimos padres se les podía ocurrir algo así. Mira que dejarla a cargo de la única mujer en la faz de la tierra, que quedo perdida en el triangulo de las bermudas un mes entero y sobrevivió, solo pasaba por la cabeza de sus despreocupados padres, que ahora de seguro ya estaban en África, visitando los lugares más retirados del continente, teniendo como ultimo en su mente a su única hija y el martirio que le provocaban por solo verla dos semanas al año desde que tenía doce.

Pese a todo, su tía no era mala persona, simplemente estaba medio deschavetada. Y cuando decimos medio, es mucho, y cuando decimos mucho es DEMACIADO. Como sea, la cosa era que por ciertas razones (Como huir de un hospital psiquiatra), habían terminado mudándose a una nueva ciudad a mitad del año, teniendo como resultado tener que inscribirse a un nuevo colegio, y era allí donde nacía el verdadero problema: No había ni un puto colegio que aceptara a una nueva alumna a mitad del curso escolar.

Ella había decidido tomarse un año sabático, después de todo no era precisamente amante del estudio. Pero a su tía le tuvo que salir un poco de cordura en ese momento, y en consecuencia, después de una pelea verbal, que le llenaran la boca de brillantina, algunos buenos golpes y amenazas, término en un colegio para hombres

Aun recodaba las palabras llenas de cinismo de la tía Agatha.

—_Oh querida, me temo que tu lindo cabello tendrá que ser cruelmente mutilado, en verdad lo siento _—

Ese había sido el fin de su hermoso cabello azul. Maldita vieja. Había luchado tanto para que su rebelde cabello de niña, quedara completamente lacio ahora que era mayor. Y todo para que, si se vio obligada a echar su esfuerzo por la borda.

Y antes de que se diera cuanta ya era todo un hombre, demasiado lindo si le preguntaban, pero al fin de cuantas un hombre.

Su cabello tuvo que ser teñido, porque al parecer el azul es un color muy extravagante para un hombre, pero que rayos, si su cabello era naturalmente de ese color. Pero su tía no escuchaba palabras, estaba sumergida en el poder de los tintes para cabello.

—_Querida, es una suerte que seas tan plana, no abra necesidad de taparte más de lo debido_—

La odiaba, la quería, pero aun así la odiaba en momentos como ese. Lo bueno era que usaban uniforme en el internado, por lo cual no tendría que preocuparse por despertar sospechas al usar tantas ropas para ocultar lo menudo que era para ser un chico. La voz era otro tema, se había tenido que quebrar la garganta gritando toda la noche anterior, rogaba porque el efecto durara al menos un par de días.

De nuevo soltó un enorme suspiro, las cosas serian muy difíciles a partir de ese momento. Jalo las dos maletas que traía consigo, la habitación era espaciosa, pensada para tres alumnos, con una cama individual y una litera, paredes azul pastel y para su sorpresa demasiado ordenada para ser habitada por alguien como su nuevo compañero.

Ahg, pensar en el chico que se topo hacia unos minutos solo volvía más complicada su situación, obviamente no era ningún lindo corderito, tenía cara de todo un matón.

Coloco una de sus maletas encima de la litera inferior, adentro de ella no habían más que uniformes, camisas negras, y ropa interior de hombre, que era más para despistar que para otra cosa, en la otra maleta estaban cuidadosamente ocultas debajo de toallas de baño, todas sus pertenecías femeninas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había logrado su tía inscribirla en ese internado? tenía entendido que era colegio sumamente estricto y por lo mismo con mucho prestigio. Al parecer Agatha tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Su único consuelo era saber que solo debía de permanecer medio año ahí, después, cuando un nuevo curso empezara, ella podría asistir a otra escuela en donde no tendría que fingir ser un hombre.

Dejo caer todo su peso en la cama, estaba muy frustrada y agotada por pensar los problemas que podrían ocurrir.

¿Qué tal si la descubrían? O peor ¿Si se desnudaban enfrente de ella? ¿Si se drogaban y la obligaban a hacer lo mismo? No, no, ya estaba delirando, las cosas no eran como en las películas.

Ella hundió el rostro en la única almohada de la cama y soltó un grito que quedo perdido en la suavidad de esta, no debería de imaginarse los peores escenarios, eso solo le traería mala suerte, entonces estiro los brazos abrazando la almohada, y escucho un pequeño ruido acompañado de la sensación de que en sus dedos había algo. Dudosa de lo que podría ser aquello, tal vez la envoltura de un dulce viejo que por el calor se había derretido y por eso se sentía pegajoso, levanto la almohada, y sus ojos se salieron de las cuencas y pego el grito en el aire.

¡Eso no era un dulce! En definitiva no lo era. ¡Era un maldito Condón! ¡UN CONDÓN! ¡Y ESTABA USADO!

En definitiva las cosas no serian fáciles.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>i primer fanfic de Amour Sucré \(*A*)/

No sé que les haya parecido este primer capítulo, casi no he leído historias en este Fandom, y por eso ni idea de si existe algún otro fanfic con esta temática, si lo hay díganme por favor. Por cierto se que esta súper usado eso de que crean que es hombre en los fanfic, pero en mi defensa no he leído algo así aquí, por eso me anime a escribirlo.

Si se dieron cuanta no menciono el nombre de la protagonista, esto es porque no sé si llamarla Sucrette o ponerle un nombre de pila, ustedes digan,

Es todo por ahora, si hay Review actualizo rápido y esas cosas ;B

**A** favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

05/01/2014 Lunes.


	2. II

**Escuela para Hombres.**

**II**

Ella era una buena persona. No solía desobedecer a sus padres más de lo debido, le recordaba a su tía sus medicamentos y era excesivamente tolerante en muchos ámbitos.

Pero a las personas buenas siempre les ocurren cosas malas ¿verdad?

Porque después de haber tenido aquel para nada agradable accidente, dar un grito digno de llamado indio, haberse echado cloro en las manos y pensar seriamente en hacerse pruebas de sangre. Las cosas no habían mejorado en lo absoluto.

Había terminado completamente rendida del cansancio que provocaba pensar en todos los problemas que se le vendrían encima, y sin más cayo profundamente dormida.

Y todo iba de las mil maravillas en su pequeña siesta, hasta que sintió, que poco a poco se movía, y empezó a despertar lentamente, y antes de siquiera terminar de abrir los ojos el colchón en donde se encontraba recostada, estaba boca abajo contra el suelo, y ella en medio de los dos. Soltó un quejido sofocado y un dedo índice ajeno apareció enfrente de su rostro, aun pegado al suelo.

—Regla número uno niño bonito: no toques mis cosas. — Ella parpadeo, su mente a mil por hora procesaba la información. Ah, ya recordaba era el matón pelirrojo que tenía como compañero de habitación. —La cama individual, la litera de arriba y tres cuartas partes del armario son míos.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero eso es injusto.

—Regla numero dos: Nada de preguntas o comentarios estúpidos—Acto seguido, el muchacho levanto el colchón liberándola. Ella se puso de pie, intentando arreglar sus ropas lo más discretamente posible. —Seré sincero. La puta directora se negó a cambiarte de dormitorio. No me hace ningún chiste tenerte de compañero, así que mantente a raya, no te metas en mis asuntos, y tú saldrás librado de muchos problemas.

Ella levanto la ceja, en su vida se había topado con diversos patanes y gamberros, sabía que no debía dejarse doblegar y no soportaba a la gente prepotente; sin embargo, en el lugar en que se encontraba actualmente no podía dejarse llevar por su temperamento.

—Quiero la mitad del armario. — Bueno, tampoco iba a ceder del todo. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Es lo mínimo. —Dijo. El pelirrojo titubeo unos segundos, y aun con el sueño fruncido acepto.

—Soy Castiel—Se señalo con el pulgar para luego sacar un cigarro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y llevarlo a su boca. Ella frunció la boca, molesta por aquel acto, más no se quejo, no quería armar un revuelo.

—Soy Sucre..tte— Reacciono demasiado tarde, dándose cuenta de que no había cambiado su nombre como pensó hacerlo en un principio. Vaya mierda.

— ¿Sucrette? — Ella asintió apenada. Castiel soltó un bufido que se convirtió en una burlesca carcajada. — Tu nombre suena a marca de croquetas para perros.

— ¡E-es Francés! —Exclamo roja hasta las orejas, furiosa. La risa de Castiel se volvió aun más estruendosa. — ¡¿Siempre eres tan amable?! —Él pelirrojo carraspeo, recomponiéndose y luego frunció el seño.

—En especial con los nuevos… Y con los que tiene nombre de comida para perros. —Respondió y luego volvió a romper en carcajadas.

Sucrette indignada, con la cabeza en alto y con el orgullo que le quedaba, dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio.

Castiel lo vio marcharse, ese muchacho sí que era raro. Sería interesante ver la forma en que reaccionaria ante lo que tenía preparado para él. Apostaba su guitarra a que no duraba ni dos semanas.

Sonrió ladinamente y le dio una enorme calada a su cigarro, la directora lo había amenazado por si se le ocurría correr aquel muchacho… pero, la vieja no dijo nada acerca del caso en que su nuevo compañero abandonara por su propia voluntad el dormitorio.

•••

Sucrette lanzaba improperios a diestra y siniestra, estaba que la llevaba el demonio.

Ella se consideraba una persona tolerante y paciente, pero Dios, ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas. Mira que él era probablemente la persona más maleducada que había conocido, y vaya que Sucrette conocía mucha gente.

Suspiro, para colmo aun le quedaba papeleo por hacer para poder completar su inscripción, debía de acudir con el delegado, pero no estaba segura de donde se podía encontrar este y así con la bendición de la virgen se aventuro en busca de la sala de delegados.

2 horas después, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y jadeando, logro llegar a su objetivo. En definitiva ese no era su día, esa escuela era un completo campo de batallas, con los múltiples lugares y aulas, un perro que se la pasaba corriendo por todos lados mientras la directora gritaba como loca y extraños sonidos que venían de sabe quien donde, en definitiva la escuela no la quería ahí.

Pero cuando al fin encontró la sala de delegados y abrió la puerta encontrándose a un guapo muchacho rubio, casi pudo oír a un coro de ángeles cantando, y fue sin duda alguna una sensación hermosa saber que ella había ganado ese round contra el colegio mismo.

—Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal. —Dijo, tratando de componer su respiración, el muchacho le sonrió, una sonrisa amable y sin ningún truco oculto.

—Hola, yo soy Nathaniel, ¿necesitas algo? —Sucrette trago seco, y trato a toda costa de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Que bello era encontrar a una persona agradable en ese inhumano colegio.

—La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción

—Oh eres el nuevo, claro. Voy a verlo. —Sucrette asintió, y él se dio media vuelta mientras revolvía sus papeles. —De hecho, faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Y lo más importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tus padres, tienes que traerla también.

Palideció, ¿acaso ese día todo estaba en su contra? No estaba en lo absoluto de humor como para andarse de rodeos con papeleo.

—Mi tutor se encargo de firmar por mis padres y estoy seguro de que he preparado todo, ¿estás seguro de que no está? —El delegado medito algunos segundos.

—La verdad no he tenido tiempo de verificar si tu formulario de inscripción está por aquí, así que mejor pásate en un rato ¿Vale?

Sucrette suspiro, que más le quedaba.

—Vale.

•••

Cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser artista, más conforme los años pasaban y desarrollaba una mejor apreciación del arte y de sus trabajos, descubrió que era una completa mierda dibujando, como consecuencia de aquel horrible derrumbamiento de sueños había desarrollado una preocupante depresión, la cual sus padres no notaron ni siquiera a centímetros, no los culpaba, los amaba pero sin embargo sabía perfectamente que eran por naturaleza despreocupados como ningún otro. Pero la Sucrette de aquel momento aun no entendía eso, y se la pasaba sumergida entre delirios de niña incomprendida y metas frustradas, teniendo como único consuelo dormir.

O sí, ese había sido su método para escapar de su, según ella, injusta vida. Solía dormir en todos lados, en el pasto, en los asientos de la casa rodante en donde vivía, en troncos, en el suelo, ella no perdonaba. Pero aquella etapa había sido rápidamente abandonada después de encontrar una nueva meta, y había sido retomada después de darse cuenta que tampoco podría cumplirla, y así iba el circulo vicioso de su depresión.

Y ese día era precisamente el momento en que volvía a dar rienda suelta a su particular manía. Las cosas no marchaban en lo absoluto bien, se sentía frustrada, agotada, de alguna manera humillada, y para rematar le dolía una teta y no se podía sobar porque se suponía que era un chico. Así que con una de las auras más depresivas de su vida trepo a un árbol.

El árbol elegido lucia deliciosamente cómodo, se encontraba entre la sombra y el sol, por lo tanto no sufriría ni de calor ni frio. Era un poco alto, pero el follaje sería perfecto para cubrirla, y rayos aquella enorme rama le coqueteaba para que durmiera en ella.

Sucrette bostezo, acomodo su cabeza entre las hojas y el sueño empezó a ser mella en ella, y justo cuando se encontraba en lo más profundo de su siesta, sintió que caía e involuntariamente dio ese salto que todo el mundo da aunque en realidad no se este cayendo, pero como ella tenía la peor de las suertes si cayo. Y valió madres, o al menos eso pensó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba un alarido de dolor, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que algo había amortiguado su caída, ese algo, era un muchacho de cabello azul.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!—Dijo mientras de un salto se ponía de pie y trataba de reanimar al joven tirado en el pasto dándole golpecitos en el rostro, él abrió lentamente los ojos y luego permaneció unos segundos en silencio hasta que soltó otro quejido.

—M-mis dedos. —Se quejo, Sucrette tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que pisaba la mano del joven.

—De verdad lo siento, yo solo quería tomar una siesta antes de regresar con… el delegado ¡mis papeles! —y lo último que el muchacho vio mientras intentaba sentarse fue al joven que había caído encima de él, corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio hacia los edificios de las oficinas.

—Vaya, es lindo. —Luego Alexy se pasó una mano por el rostro sonrojado, debía de averiguar más acerca de ese desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>onestamente pensé en borrar este fanfic, es más hasta olvide su existencia, pero gracias al aviso del review de Nessieprettysweet me dije, _porque no, _y termine la actualización que había empezado.

Ahora mi pregunta, les gusta que los capítulos sean cortos pero constantes como estos, o prefieren largos pero más tardados, eso sí, cuando digo largos hablo de unas 10 mil palabras. Eso le decidiré a base de sus reviews. Espero les haya gustado la actualización y disculpen por no agradecer por MP sus comentarios.

**A** favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

10/03/3015. Martes.


End file.
